Renesmee and dentist
by UchihaMikotoSama
Summary: Renesmee have to go to dentist for the first time in her life. Who will go with her? Grandpa Carlisle of course.
1. Chapter 1

MiiRENESMEE POV

This for sure won't be one of best days in my life.

„Nessy, we need to go",uncle Emm said.

„Can we do this another time?" I asked.

„No, we can not. Bella,Edward and Carlisle ordered me to do this", he answered.

„But mom and dad are in Phoenix,Arizona, they can't find out", I said.

„No, Nessy, they wouldn't find out from us, but they would find out from Carlisle"

Every of my hopes disappeared. Now I must accept reality and accept that I have to go to dentist.

Uncle Emm took keys of mummy's car and started to walk to garage.

I followed him.

„Uncle Emm, we do't need to go fast", I said

My phone rang, that was grandpa Carlisle.

„Sweetheart, I just wanted to remember you, you're Bella and Edward adopted daughter, you're daughter of Edward's brother who died", he repeated story for humans which I was hearing twentieth time since yesterday.

„Okay, grandpa", I said.

„If everyone start to look at you, you need to know that's because they can't see Cullens often and everyone wants to be in our family",uncle Emm said with smile.

When we came to hospital, grandpa was already waiting for us.

„Carlisle, do I need to wait Nessy?", my uncle asked, while I was getting out of car.

„No, it eon't be necessary, she'll return with me", said my grandpa.

Uncle Emm was right, everyone in hospital was looking at me and some of them was smiling on me.

Grandpa and I come to his office.

„Renesmee, I wanted to ask you something last night, but you was sleeping. So now I'm asking you to be honest"

„Okay", i said.

„Are you scared?", he asked me.

„To be honest,yes, I'm scared, but I feel stupid, because I looks like I'm thirteen", I said.

„You're not stupid, it's normal to have fears, but I think you don't need to be scared", he said.

„Will you hold my hand?", I asked grandpa Carlisle.

„Of course I will", he said with smile.

„Renesmee, before we go to dentist, you'll need to get shot".

„Grandpa, can I do that another time?", I asked.

„I'm sorry, but you need to get shot today", he said.

„I know you hate it, but it will be done quickly", grandpa said.

I never liked getting shots, but I don't think I can get away without shot, if I try to run, grandpa would catch me and return me.

Grandpa and I went to lobby.

Soon one nurce called me in one doctor office and grandpa come with me.

„I'm Rebeca", nurce said with smile.

„I'm Renesmee", I said.

„Pleasured to meet you", Rebeca said.

„Sit on that bed", she said.

I sit on hospital bed and I was trying not to think what will happen next.

„Everything is okay", grandpa said to me and he was holding my hand.

Soon I felt needle in my arm and grandpa said:„Good job, honey".

„You're definetly grandpas girl", Rebeca ssid with smile.

Grandpa gived me a bottle of wather.

„Thank you Rebeca", grandpa said to nurce.

„You're welcome, DR. Cullen and I'm pleasured to meet your granddaughter", she said.

„I'm pleasured to meet you,too", I said before she left room.

„Are you ready to go?", he asked me.

I noddle and come with grandpa Carlisle, but we get out of hospital and we walked to his car.

„I thinked we're going to dentist", I said.

„And we're going", he said with smile.

i


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

I sit in grandpa Carlisle car.

„What's scaring you the most?", he asked me.

„I don't know what to ecpect and I'm scared of that will be painful", I said honestly.

„I founded you a dentist who is the best with children", grandpa said with smile.

„Thank you for everything, thank you for understanding my fears which are ptobably so stupid to you", I said and I huged grandpa.

„Your fears aren't stupid to me, it's normal for everyone to be scared of something", he said.

We needed two hours to get to clinic and when we were there I was scared.

„Try to relax", grandpa said to me.

The clinic was painted in owners wanted to give good first impression.

Grandpa and I was in lobby.

Soon one six year boy get out from dentist office and he was crying.

After him was dentist in his late twentys.

„You must be Renesmee", dentist said to me.

„I'm Stiwen, you can call me Stiv", he said with smile.

I replied to him with one false smile.

When we came in his office, Stiv said to me to sit in dentist chair, he was nice, but I was scared.

„You still want me to hold your hand?", asked grandpa Carlisle.

In answer I nodded.

In other minute grandpa Carlisle was holding my hand.

„Don't worry, we'll surpass that fear", said Stiv with smile.

„Close your eyes, it'll be easier to you", he said.

I did what he said to me, when he finished he said: „Your teeths are great, but you have two caries, do you want we deal with it now?"

„No, today she got shot", grandpa said.

„Can you do that tomorow?", grandpa Carlisle asked him.

„Are you agree with your grandpa?", Stiv asked me.

„Of course, I agree with him about this", I said.

„You're realy grandpas girl", Stiv said with smile.

„Don't worry, you'll see it isn't soo bad", said Stiv.

I was soo happy when I finaly get out of that clinic and sit in grandpa car.

Next morning I have to go to Stiv, again.

When we was at clinic he had a smile.

But now, when I sit in dentist chair I was shaking.

„Renesmee, don't worry, if you want I'll give you anestetic and you won't feel anything", Stiv said to me.

„Honey, Stiv will stop whenever you say to him", grandpa said to me.

„Do you want me to call Edy, my brother, maybe he won't scare you", Stiv asked me.

„No, I don't want him", I said.

„Try to relax, do you have your phone and headphones here? ", Stiv asked me with smile.

I noddled in reply.

„Okay, you can play your favorite music ten minutes", he said.

After ten minutes my phone rang, it was my dad.

„I'll answer", grandpa said and I gave him my phone.

My grandpa get out of dentist office.

I saw needle in Stiv hand.

„This will help you to relax", he said.

„No way", I said and get off the dentist chair.

„What's happening here?", grandpa said.

„I want to give her little sedative to relax her", Stiv said.

„Honey, I'm here", grandpa said getting me on dentist chair.

„Can grandpa give me that?", I asked Stiv.

Stiv didn't know why I'm asking him that.

„I'm doctor", grandpa said to him and Stiv gave him needle.

„Let's recon to ten", grandpa said to me.

I did what he said to me and doon I was relaxed.

„You're good with children, are you pediatrician?", Stiv asked my grandpa.

„No, I'm surgeon", grandpa answered.

„If this be painful constrict Carlisle hand, okay?", Stiv asked me.

„Okay", I said.

„Close your eyes it'll be easier to you if you don't watch", said my grandpa and he was holding my hand.

I used my gift and showed to grandpa Carlisle how I'm happy because he's my grandpa and Stiv wasn't notice anything.

„Nessy, you was great", grandpa said to me.

I tried to hide it's painful, but grandpa notice it.

„Stop Stiwen, that's painful for her", grandpa said.

„Okay, Renesmee, it won't hurt you anymore", Stiv said.

After thirty minutes Stiv said to me with smile: „Okay, we survived it".

„Realy?", I asked.

„Realy", grandpa said.

I hug grandpa. „Thank you for everything", I said.

„Sweetheart, I'll always be there for you", grandpa Carlisle said.

„Thank you too Stiv", I said.

„You're welcome", said Stiv with smile.

I saw one needle I didn't notice before.

„Stiv, you wasn't giving sedative only to me?", I asked.

Grandpa and Stiv started to laugh.

„What's so funny?", I asked.

„Renesmee, that was your anestetic", Stiv said to me with big smile.

„What!?", I asked because I didn't felt anything.

„How you did that, I didn't felt anything?", I asked them.

„You were relaxed", Stiv said.

„And your eyes were closed", grandpa said.

„You'll have to see me one more time", Stiv said.

„And I'm sorry but it'll be painful", he said.

I was thinking to go to wolf territory and Stiv said: „That was joke, you'll won't see me for six months"

„I was contriving new flue", I said.


End file.
